The Ghost Anomaly
by TheElephantMaster
Summary: Penny and Amy witness a ghost in Penny's apartment. The TBBT gang meets the Winchester brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Penny and Leonard are still together.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Penny and Amy were in Penny's kitchen, Penny standing in front of her kitchen counter and Amy sitting on a stool at the other side of the table. Amy seized her bowl and stretched her hands towards Penny asking her to refill it with ice-cream with coffee liqueur, a favorite habit she had learned from her bestie. Penny did so while changing the subject from purses to gossiping.

"I still can't believe Bernadette is going to marry Howard!" Penny said. "She can do way better! And when I remember that I'm the one who introduced them to each other, I feel... kinda responsible for her plight." she added, pretending a little that she was feeling guilty.

"How can she want to marry him? He only has a master's degree." Amy agreed while shaking her head, unable to believe their friend's decision.

"That's not the problem, Amy. The problem is that he is so... slimy!" Penny told her disgusted when she brought in her mind various facts of Howard's life.

"I see what you mean, he indeed is slimy. But furthermore, I think it's unacceptable for a couple that the woman is more educated than the man." Amy claimed.

Suddenly, Penny jumped while screaming something like "AAAAAAAAAAA" and Amy turned around on her stool to see what happened. Amy saw a ghost appearing rapidly in front of her and disappearing just as quickly. The next moment they were running out of Penny's flat, and seeing the door across the hall open, entered Leonard and Sheldon's house and instantly closed the door and locked it. During these milliseconds they hadn't stopped crying as loudly as they could.

* * *

><p>Leonard standing next to the door -he was ready to leave-, Raj sitting on the couch reading a comic book and Sheldon on his beloved spot turned to look at them.<p>

"What happened?" Leonard asked very worried.

"A ghost! A ghost in my house! There is a ghost!" Penny said extremely agitated while shaking Leonard by the shoulders.

"What?" Leonard asked not sure he followed.

"I 'm telling you THERE IS A GHOST!" Penny yelled.

"I'm sure Amy didn't see anything" Leonard said. "Did you, Amy?" he asked her.

"I saw a semi-transparent male human, standing in front of me, flashing on and off in a brief second. My logic forbids me to believe in ghosts, but if this wasn't one, I don't know what it was." Amy answered.

Leonard skewed his face.

"Okay. And was it a semi-transparent male human as Amy says?" he asked his girlfriend to show them that each one had seen something completely different thus proving they had _thought_ they had seen a ghost.

"Yes! And he was tall up to here!" Penny answered with bated breath while showing a place in the air quite higher from Leonard's top.

"Was he that tall, indeed, Amy?" Leonard asked the other woman now.

"Yes! And he had a beard!" she replied. "And he was wearing glasses!" both Penny and Amy said simultaneously.

Leonard skewed his face more.

"Oh, Amy, I don't recognize you! You have to stop hanging around with Penny, she's destroying you!" Sheldon told Amy frustrated making her walk towards him. "Penny believes that psychics, cards and palm reading are real! Now we find out that she believes in ghosts too! Please Amy, don't follow her to the rock bottom!" Sheldon asked her while she was locating herself on the couch between him and Raj.

"Oh, Leonard, I 'm so afraid!" Penny said. "This ghost seemed so angry! It would kill us!" she told him almost crying and let her boyfriend hug her. "I can't go back to my house! What am I going to do?" she asked shivering.

Leonard thought sadly of his very bad luck: He had finally made Penny notice him, for the first time in his life he was dating an attractive woman and she would soon be locked in a bedlam and he would never see her again. "Don't worry. We 'll think of something." he told her and he thought to himself "Maybe crazy pills.".

"Oh, Leonard, I'm terrified!" she said, with her chin on his shoulder, wiping the tears in her eyes.

Amy, after watching Penny and Leonard's interaction decided to give it a try.

"Oh, Sheldon, hug me. I'm so afraid." she said flatly, unable to express any emotion whatsoever.

"Amy, don't be absurd! This is highly unhygienic! Also, it's one past eight and my favorite Star Trek movie Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home is about to begin." Sheldon said, while turning the tv on with the remote control and making himself comfortable to watch the movie .

Amy looked at Penny, who was looking back at her over Leonard's shoulder, and shook her head.

"I remember!" Penny snapped. "I have a friend, Natasha, and long ago she had told me about the cousin of her husband who had ghosts in her house! After searching around, she heard of a guy who was dealing with ghosts and after she called him, he cleared her place in just a day!" Penny said. She sat on the armchair, reached for the phone and had already dialed her friend's number when she asked Leonard: "Sweety, can I use your phone?" and without waiting for an answer she added: "Thank God I remember Natasha's phone number!"

"Dear God! You are more naive than I thought, to believe in this kind of hokum." Sheldon exclaimed. "And you shouldn't thank God for remembering your friend's phone number: Since you moved in across the hall, half of the times I come at your apartment, I interrupt a phone call. I come at your apartment approximately once every three days and this means you speak daily on the phone. Supposed that only half of the times you are the one who calls and you call a different friend every time, even for your mediocre human memory you must remember all of your friends' phone numbers. You should thank your cheap phone company, not God." he added.

But before Sheldon was done talking, Penny had already called Natasha and had asked her to ask her husband's cousin for the ghostbuster's phone number.

After some time, Leonard and Sheldon's phone rang. Penny picked it up and noted a number. She thanked her friend, told her that she couldn't explain and that she would some other time and quickly hung up the phone, only to dial the noted number.

* * *

><p>Sam picked up Dean's phone because Dean was driving.<p>

"Hello!" he said.

"Hello!" Penny responded to the man's salute and went on boldly: "I have ghosts in my house. I've heard that you 're dealing with this kind of staff." she said.

"Yes. That's right. And what is your address, Mrs...?" Sam asked her.

"Miss." Penny corrected him. "Just call me Penny." she added because she had realized she was talking to someone about her age and she finally said "I live at 2311 Los Robles, but I would never stay in my apartment like this. I'm at the apartment 4A which is across the hall."

"In Pasadena, right?" Sam asked to check.

"Yes." she replied.

"Okay. We 'll be there... in about two hours." he informed her.

"Alright." Penny told him a little disappointed it would take them that much.

"Bye, Penny." Sam said.

"Bye." Penny said and hung up the phone for the last time.

* * *

><p>"Dean, turn around: A woman just called. We have a case in Pasadena." Sam said.<p>

"Oh man, we 'll lose the concert!" Dean complained.

"Dude, you know the rule: Job is first always." Sam reminded his brother.

Dean, on the empty road, illegally turned the car around.

"Did she at least sounded young?" Dean asked while speeding the Impala.

"Yes. And she is not married." Sam told his brother because he knew this information would interest him. Not that it didn't interest himself, though.

"Well, who knows? Maybe this case will be worth losing the concert." Dean said and smiled widely.

* * *

><p>"They will arrive in about two hours, they said." Penny told her friends after hanging up.<p>

"What? They? But, the roommate agreement states clearly we can't host more than 7 people at a time. And Howard said will drop by." Sheldon said. "And I don't even calculate the ghost." he added and chuckled.

Raj got up and whispered something in Leonard's ear who was by now standing close to the couch.

"Howard will not come. His mother doesn't allow him to go out because she says he probably got the chickenpox from his little cousin earlier today." Leonard told his roommate.

"Oh, alright then." Sheldon finally receded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Still, I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The hours passed relatively quietly, since everybody was now watching the last minutes of Sheldon's favorite Star Trek movie. Both girls thought the movie was a waste of time, but knew they had no other choice, plus they found themselves more calmed down the more they were concentrating on what they were watching.

There was a knock on the door and Leonard went to open it. He found himself face to face with a chest and slowly raised his eyes to spot the head. A giraffe was smiling at him and extending his hand for a handshake.

"Hello! I'm Sam." the giraffe said.

He had dimples and weird, brown hair and was carrying a traveling bag on his broad shoulders.

Leonard shook Sam's hand while replying "Hello! I'm Leonard.". He then stepped to the side to make him room to enter, while a little worried Penny would see him.

There was another man walking through the door now. He was very handsome and Leonard felt even more worried. He had full lips, yet he was very macho. "I'm Dean." he simply said.

Leonard closed the door and took a deep breath to introduce everybody while Sam was placing his bag on the ground. "Well, these are Sam and Dean and over there are Raj, Amy, Sheldon and Penny." Leonard said.

Sam and mostly Dean were delighted to see Penny. "This case is definitely worth losing the concert." Dean thought and smiled at her seductively.

The Winchesters, Amy and Sheldon said "Hello!", Raj simply waved at them and Penny got up, walked towards them and told them: "Oh, hello! I'm so glad you 're here!" while smiling widely obviously relieved.

"Wow! Is that smile patented?" Dean compliment her and Penny thanked him, flattered.

"What can we offer you? Would you like something to drink?" Leonard asked annoyed.

"No, thank you. We 're fine." Sam replied, but Dean had a different opinion: "A beer would be nice."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we don't have any alcoholic drinks." Leonard answered, feeling more concerned by the second.

"That's okay." Dean said while both the brothers were wondering what kind of house was that to have no alcohol whatsoever.

The Winchesters looked around them and found themselves in an overly neat house, full of books, gadgets and whiteboards with weird science staff on. The clothes everybody except Penny was wearing didn't help the brothers' opinion either. "Nerds' house." they both realized.

"Now, you are the one with the ghost, right?" Sam told Penny. "When did you find out you have a ghost and how?" he asked her.

"I saw it. Today." Penny answered quite loudly opposed to Sam's voice volume.

"What did you see exactly?" Sam asked.

"A ghost." Penny answered a little confused now, while narrowing her eyes.

Dean explained: "There are plenty of supernatural creatures that can inhabit a house: Ghosts, poltergeists -very nasty those ones-, angry spirits. You have to tell us exactly what you saw, so that we know what we 're dealing with.".

"Very nasty those ones" Leonard mocked Dean in his mind. "Bastard!" he thought.

"Oh, well, we saw, Amy and I that is," Penny said while showing Amy "a, as she put it, semi-transparent male human.".

"Flashing on and off." Amy clarified.

"Oh, so you saw it too." Sam told Amy and would walk towards her if Amy didn't get up and joined them.

"Yes." she replied.

"Do you live in that house as well?" Sam asked Amy.

"No. Penny lives alone." Amy answered willingly.

"Oh, you live alone." Dean told Penny with a naughty grin.

The Winchesters now focused their full attention on the only inhabitant of the haunted house.

Dean decided Penny was ready for his next move and turned professional. "It, indeed, sounds like a ghost to me." Dean said and asked Penny: "Have you ever had flickering lights? Cold spots? Have you been hearing scratches through the walls?" Dean asked.

"Well, yes! In my bathroom the light is flickering since I moved in and I don't even remember how many times Leonard has changed the lamp." she answered and leaned on her boyfriend. "And in my bedroom there is a place that is icy cold almost all the time even during summer." Penny said.

Dean gave her a "there you go" look while thinking: "What? Oh, come on. It can't be. She's probably taking advantage of him for free food and free Internet.".

"You mean that while I was taking a shower or changing clothes there was a ghost watching me?" Penny asked.

"Yes. And I don't blame it." Dean replied smiling.

Leonard coughed.

"Cool. I have a peeper ghost in my apartment." Penny said and looked at her boyfriend.

There was silence for a few moments and then Penny spoke again: "And if this ghost was in my apartment all that time, why did it appear now?" she asked.

"Well, maybe something happened that upset it." Sam replied.

"Nothing happened." Penny answered and continued "We were just siting in the kitchen, chatting."

"What were you talking about?" Sam asked.

Amy and Penny looked at each other. "You know... girl stuff." Penny said.

"Shopping and genital fungus." Amy tried to help.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock and Leonard hid his face by lowering his head and touching his eyebrow.

"Baby, can you bring me my jacket from your room? I'm a little cold." Penny asked Leonard.

"Sure." he said and barely kissed her. Penny smiled at him.

"What the hell?" Dean asked himself unable to believe his eyes.

Even though it was clear now, that Penny was his girlfriend, Leonard still didn't want to leave Penny and _those_ guys alone, so he took advantage of Raj's inability to speak in front of the girls -and thus denying- and asked him to bring Penny's jacket. To Leonard's relief, Raj got up and whispered something in his ear. "It's on the chair." Leonard answered him and Raj headed to Leonard's bedroom.

The brothers frowned in wonder.

At that moment, Sheldon decided he was silent for too long and expressed his beliefs to the newcomers.

"What quacks you are! You take advantage of naive people like Penny and extract money from them for vanquishing ghosts. You should be ashamed of yourselves." Sheldon said, before shaking his head.

"Dude, ghosts are real. Supernatural is rea..." Dean began responding angrily, but Sheldon cut him.

"If you 're indeed so naive to believe that monsters and stuff like that actually exist, that's just sad!" Sheldon replied.

"Our job is to save people's lives, even if they are so annoying like you, and we don't take money for it." Dean answered with his teeth tightened, furious.

"Oh, thank you!" Sheldon said, flattered. "Now, if you will excuse me, it's Thursday and every Thursday, I spray the shower curtain to avoid limescale." he added, got up and headed to the bathroom.

The Winchesters looked at Leonard who did a "don't bother ask" gesture but this didn't stop Dean from asking "Is he crazy?"

"If you had asked him, he would tell you "I am not crazy. My mother had me tested", but yes." Leonard answered while nodding. Raj, who had just given Penny her jacket, circled with his forefinger over his temple.

"What happened to you? Did the cat ate your tongue?" Dean asked Raj a little amused because he had realized by now that he wasn't talking aloud, but only whispering.

Sam nudged him. "I'm sorry. That was... rude." Dean apologized.

"He has selective mutism." Leonard informed them. "He can't talk in front of women."

Dean looked at Sam wide-eyed, unable to believe that this kind of people really existed.

"Is that whiteboard yours?" Sam asked Leonard to change the subject, while pointing at one. "What have you studied?".

"This whiteboard is Sheldon's. He has two Ph.D.s in theoretical physics. My whiteboard is the one over there." Leonard answered and pointed at the other. "I have studied experimental physics." he added.

"Nice. They 're pretty impressive." Sam said smiling.

"Pretty impressive?" Sheldon asked while walking back in.

"Sheldon, don't." Leonard told him worried.

"Holy cow!" Raj snapped terrified, forgetting there were girls around.

They all turned around to look at where Raj was staring. In front of the wall faced by the couch, there was standing the ghost of a man.

While the others were screaming, the Winchesters went for their traveling bag. Sam was closer though, and after opening it, he took out a shotgun and fired. The ghost turned into smoke and vanished.

"Yeah, that was indeed a ghost." Sam said.

"Oh, my God! Who knew? Supernatural IS real." Sheldon said stunned.

Leonard was still staring at where the ghost stood and Raj was speechless (again).

"It was even more terrifying this time!" Amy said wide-eyed.

"How can the ghost be here? I thought only my apartment was haunted!" Penny asked the Winchesters calm, because now she knew she could rely on them.

"It seems that the whole floor is haunted, not only your house." Dean answered.

"Why would he haunt our floor since he lived upstairs?" Sheldon questioned.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"Wait! You know him?" Leonard asked his roommate surprised.

"Yes! He used to live in the flat above ours. He died ten years ago." Sheldon replied.

"Do you remember his name?" Sam asked.

"Well, of course I do. I have an eidetic memory. I remember everything since before I turned two." Sheldon said offended.

"Well, what was it?" Sam asked again.

"Jesus Rodriguez." Sheldon answered.

"What was he? A Mexican?" Dean asked.

"But, of course!" Sheldon responded unable to believe the shorter man's stupidity. He turned around and said to Leonard: "See? Another man for Penny.".

"How did he died?" Sam asked Sheldon deciding not to comment his rude indication.

"Well, apparently, he left a note saying that he was committing suicide for the lost love of his life. The parents of his girlfriend didn't allow their daughter to marry him and he fell off a window of his apartment. It's funny what people do for things that don't exist: Love of his life" Sheldon chuckled.

"Do you know why their parents didn't want the marriage?" Sam required.

"They thought she was out of his league." Sheldon answered.

"Why?" Sam asked again while Dean looked at Leonard and Penny standing next to each other.

"It seems he was just a high-school graduate, but she had a master's degree in geology." Sheldon said and chuckled again.

Penny and Amy looked at each other, but didn't speak, while Leonard asked confused his roommate: "How do you know all these staff?".

"Well, my ex ex ex ex roommate had forced to me to join him to the funeral because it seems that attending someone's who lived in the same building with you funeral is a social obligation." Sheldon answered once more.

"And people tend to gossip about the person whose funeral attend." Sam guessed.

"Exactly." Sheldon only responded.

Dean decided he was too tired of Sheldon and asked him the only really important thing: "So, where is the dude's grave?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Surprisingly, I still own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Leonard, as soon as those guys kill that ghost, will you make sure to sweep the floor very well?" Sheldon asked his roommate.

"Yes, Sheldon." Leonard replied tired.

The Winchesters had left almost half an hour ago and they had strictly ordered that no-one was to leave the thick circle of salt around the main furniture.

Sheldon was on his spot, Raj on the other side of the couch and Leonard was sitting among them. Amy and Penny were sharing the armchair.

"Look!" Raj yelled terrified enough to almost pee in his pants, while pointing at the apartment door.

The ghost was standing in front of it looking at them menacingly. It walked towards them with a devilish smile on it's face and tried to walk over the salt barrier. It felt that it couldn't move it's foot further and looked at the floor. The ghost raised it's head to face them again and mad, let out an eerie, blood-curdling howl.

But, it didn't give up. It was still standing there. They would have to abandon their protective shield at some point. Opposed to the ghost that could stay there for eternity, they had no other option.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were in the graveyard standing over an open coffin in a digged grave. Dean did the exact same steps once more: He opened the cap of his lighter, spinned the little wheel and looked at the flame for a second.<p>

Even though, Penny was dating Leonard and seemed not to be interested in Dean, Dean hadn't regretted missing the concert: He always enjoyed the thrill he was feeling when he was seeing the lighter landing on the corpses. The bones were on fire.

"Adios, amigo." Dean said.

* * *

><p>It could have been only a few seconds, it could have been whole hours, but none of gang had any idea how much time the ghost was standing there, just behind the salt barrier, looking at them threateningly. All this time, they were all looking back at the ghost, unable to leave it unattended, not even for a moment.<p>

Suddenly, the man's ghost was in flames. Screaming, it was stooping and arching it's back like it had spasms and seemed unable to decide which way to spin, resulting in some kind of ''epilepsia on fire''. Then, after a few seconds, it vanished.

It's scream had fainted when Leonard asked: "Is he dead?".

"I think so." Sheldon said without even noticing the fault in Leonard's question, but his voice was drowned by Penny's relieved shout "Oh, thank God!".

The girls hugged and kissed each other happily, the two flatmates celebrated by loud shouts, some of them, from Leonard's side, quite offensive towards the ghost and Raj was wiping his watery eyes.

* * *

><p>An hour later there was a knock on the door and Leonard answered: "It's open.". The two brothers walked in to find everybody on the same spot they had left them.<p>

"The ghost is gone. You can now leave the salt circle." Sam said.

Even though they all knew that, none of them has left the salt barrier, deep inside still too afraid to do so.

Penny got up, approached the Winchesters, thus being the first to escape the circle, and hugged Sam and then Dean while saying: "Oh, thank you very much! You saved our lives! We are all so grateful!".

"It's not a big deal." Dean told her a little self-complacently. "This is our job." the brothers said.

By now, everybody was close to the Winchesters, thanking them. Amy told them they are very brave and, copying Penny, hugged them. Leonard and Raj had both huge smiles on their faces and Leonard thanked them on Raj and his' behalf as well. Sheldon decided to be professional and told them a simple, but real "Thank you", shook their hands and took out of his pocket an antibacterial gel and cleaned his hands with it.

"Well, we have to hit the road again." Dean said and Sam added "Yes, we have to be going. It was nice meeting you.".

"Yes, nice meeting you." Dean repeated.

The Winchesters made a move to get out of the flat and the gang, except Raj, replied: "Nice meeting you! Goodbye! Thank you again!" and watched the brothers going down the stairs.

* * *

><p>After Leonard had closed the door, the gang had celebrated again the ghost vanquishing, everybody in his own way, but now, many hours later, it was late and Amy told Penny she was feeling tired. Penny agreed feeling sleepy and invited her friend to a sleep over which Amy quickly accepted. They said "bye" to the boys, Penny kissed Leonard goodnight and the girls left the flat.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as the door closed behind them, Raj said admiringly: "Dude, this is so cool! They save people's lives! They are heroes! They are better than superheroes!"<p>

"Oh, come on Raj! Don't be absurd. They are not better than Superman nor The Flash." Sheldon responded.

"They are! They fight supernatural staff and they don't even have superpowers!" Raj claimed.

"And they are real." Leonard added.

"What's that got to do with what we 're talking?" Sheldon and Raj said simultaneously.

Leonard looked at them with his eyebrows joined, a little worried.

"They 're definitely better than Aquaman" Raj finally said with a skewed grimace.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Amy was apologizing to Penny.<p>

"I am so sorry, Penny" she told her. "My silly beliefs nearly cost us our lives!" she said.

"The important thing is that everything ended fine, Amy. Actually, now I'm glad of what happened, because otherwise, I would still have a peeper ghost in my apartment." Penny responded with an affected smile.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sammy! What super-geeks! Don't ever go back to college. You will end up like them!" Dean begged anxiously his brother.<p>

Sam began to answer: "Dean, firstly, I'm not going to turn into a geek...". Dean a gave him a "hello!" look. "Well, at least not a that big geek." Sam corrected. "...And secondly, I want to go back to college and finish my studies someday." Sam confessed.

Dean was a little disappointed to hear that and told his brother: "Bitch!".

"Jerk!" Sam quickly answered.

Dean, smiling, turned his head to face the windscreen, started the engine and they drove off.


End file.
